dictoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Herrich Republic
This article is about the Herrich Republic see a list of Herrich nations here. the Herrich Republic was a nation that existed from 60AFG-95AFG that resided mostly on the [https://dictoria.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Continent Northern Continent]. Geography The Herrich Republic's capital sat on the left center of the Northern Continent. Its territory stretch to the center Northern Continent and the entirety of the Western Continent. Founding of the Republic After the 2nd World War broke the Northern Alliance, a strong anti-fascist sentiment flourished within the citizens of the Empire, and when then longtime leader Edward Mathews II stepped away from office and politics in general, the newly formed Republican party sought to seize power in the upcoming election of 60AFG. The Republican candidate Clayton Franklin won by a landslide and immediately began "De-Empirization" by privatizing most industries and repealing many "intrusive acts". Military Like the Empire before it, the Herrich Republic maintained a vast military but instead of being used for conquest, the Herrich Armed Forces were used for defense of Herrich land and interests. The Herrich Armed Forces were also drastically upgraded ditching to traditional black/grey coats for a more modern green camo uniform. Republic military doctrine followed the "Presence Principle", a theory that stated if a military would have some sort of presence throughout the world via bases & naval power, then there is no need to establish colonies or conquest. Politics The Herrich Republic tended to focus on domestic policy rather than deal with foreign affairs. Many policies that expanded personal and economic freedom were passed in an attempt to jump-start the nation's economy. First World Alliance With the founding of the Third World Alliance (T.W.A) and its victory over Motuesse forces during the Shospe revolution, Herrich, Mout, & Nonmarr formed the First World Alliance (F.W.A). An economic and military alliance dedicated to the stability of its member states. But it wasn't until the mid 70's that Herrich began to deal with other nations beyond trade. With the T.W.A making conquest throughout to New World colonies, the F.W.A began preparing for conflict as President Franklin urged the other nations in both alliances to seek peaceful solutions. World War III (79AFG-84AFG) Tension had brewed between the T.WA & First World Alliance (F.W.A) for years, especially because of the Central Empire’s expansion. It reached a breaking point in 78AFG as plans of a Central invasion of Shospe was made public and President Franklin of the Herrich Republic issued an ulitmaden to the Central Empire. “Demilitarize or face war.” Emperor Jacob responded by launching the invasion of Shospe. Herrich launched a full offensive to take the Northern Fire Continent supported by experimental Jet aircraft and Motuesse forces. The lasting effects and humiliation of losing the war are seen as the main contributor to the resurgence of fascist policies and the Empire in Herrich government. Battle of the Herrich Sea (79AFG-81AFG) With both the Herrich Republic and the Central Empire having strong air forces, both nations sought to establish air superiority over the battlefield. The began a series of skirmishes across the Herrich Sea from Errise city to Harmsen. The battles ended when the Central Empire destroyed vital Republic aircraft production facilities and airfields, crippling the Republic beyond repair for the rest of the war. Siege of Harmsen (80AFG-84AFG) The siege of Harmsen was a series of battles & skirmishes in and around the city of Harmsen. While the city was occupied by Herrich forces for the majority of the war, Central forces would constantly bombard the city and by the end eventually, overtake it. Scorching of Herrich (81AFG-83AFG) The Scorching of Herrich was the 1st time the nation was directly attacked by an outside force. Central Imperial troops armed with flamethrowers landed in Herrich’s southern farmland and scorched everything in their path. Herrich troops set up defenses, but it wasn't till near the end of the war that the front was won.